Through The Rain
by SUBWAYRIDER270
Summary: sequel to GRILS NIGHT OUT She didn't stay but he didn't leave either. So what happens when he's needed will he show or will she finally break down? FemHarry/Draco


**I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READ ****GIRL'S NIGHT OUT ****AND THIS IS THE SEQUEL YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR. I WANT TO GIVE A BIG THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS AND THIS FIC IS FOR U GUYS:**

**ANGELVAN105 – I HOPE U ENJOYED THE FIC AND THIS IS 4 U**

**LIL JOKER- THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND THE CLUB IS 21/21 IN MAHANTTAN ENJOY**

**Tsurusaki Eir**i – **I WANT TO THANK U FOR THE REVIEW IT REALLY KEPT MA HOPES UP AND THIS SEQUEL IS 4 U THE MOST **

**THANKS AND LOVE TO MA REVIEWERS **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR Better In Time By Leona Lewis. IF ONLY I DID, READ AND ENJOY**

**WARNING- SEX SCENE, CURSING**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

_**THROUGH THE RAIN **_

Central London was full of gray skies and it seemed as if it was reflected my own emotions. Sobs shake my body like an earthquake and the feeling of hate, loneliest, and emptiness cracked my health lively foundation. Thinking back to the events that occurred fortnight ago, just remembering the way he said goodbye caused my heart to break all over again. I thought we were going somewhere with this relationship he was everything I wanted and more. But I guess the relationship started on the wrong foot but I thought he was over it, I mean we hadn't meet during that time it was in the past and I wanted him to be my future.

Since that information was brought to him he always used it against me, I mean during a fight he always brought that night up, and no matter how much I worked to please and pleasure him he always used it against me. A heavy sob tore through my throat at a rapid pace. I didn't know why he couldn't understand I mean I never said anything when he started flirting with his ex-girlfriend Greengrass directly in front of me.

It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through

Going coming  
Thought I heard a knock  
Who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it  
Now I realize that I really didn't know  
If you didn't notice you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All that I know is I'mma be ok

Looking out of the window looking at the London sky scrapers I noticed it started to rain not hard yet not soft either. Turning my body so I was facing the wall facing well sitting in the center of my queen size bed. I should have known something was wrong after the dinner party Hermione throw but I just didn't want to admit it and that fight. God that fight was more then she could take the things he said went directly in to her heart like a steak knife. I couldn't understand why he thought I was cheating I mean everywhere we went he stayed by my side through everything except when he was of with _Daphne_. She was the reason I was in this situation in the first place.

[Chorus:]  
Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

I couldn't turn on the TV  
Without something there to remind me  
Was it all that easy  
To just put aside your feelings

Standing up I realize I had to get out of the penthouse the wall were starting to in close on me and to be real, it was scaring the shit out of me. Putting on a quick slip on heels I grabbed my keys and marched toward the elevator. Fuck this elevator held so many memories for me, the things we did in it would put anyone to shame. Sighing I remembered the events that took place in this very elevator.

_Flashback_

_The dim lights seem to set the mode, making the passion between them massive. He pushed her against the wall of the elevator and attached his lips on to hers catching her by surprise. It seemed when her body made contacted with the wall the elevator stood motionless in between floors. _

_His hands settled on her hips then slow separated going to different ways, one hand traveled north in to her top and caressed her skin as it went until it settled on her left breast and started to fondle it through the bra then getting irritated he ripped the bra off and started to fondle the uncovered breast harder causing a moan to erupt from her enclosed month. The other hand traveled south and flew in to her short mini skirt and started to play with her covered pussy which caused her moaning to increase in sound, removing his lips from hers and trailing kisses down to her neck and sucking at her pulse point causing her to grasp his head in pleasure, getting tired of his playfulness she pushed him back and dropped to her knees she unzipped his slacks and pulling them and his boxes down to be greeting by his very large and thick penis._

"_Well. Well look at what we have here!" she stated well licking her lips as if she hadn't eating in ages._

"_If all your going to do is stare please inform me, so I can go find my pleasure somewhere else" with that she took his erected penis in to her mouth and started to suck and lick it like a lollipop. Grabbing her head he pushed her head deeper making her take him deeper. As the suction increase so did his moans and groans._

_With a pant he released his juices deep into her mouth with an "OH GOD" causing her to sallow for a deep breath. He slumped slowly on to the floor and come face to face with the women who gave him the most pleasurable blow job ever. Licking her lips she looked deep into his eyes and a smug smile advanced on to her lips. Taking a look at her face he threw her on to the floor lifted her skirt and ripped her thong off. Looking her directly in the face in plunged deep and hard in to her cause her to moan._

"_Yes, God More"_

_Flashback End_

Shaking her head she realized she finally reached the grand floor exiting the elevator she walked swiftly to the magnificent doors and left the build. Turning down the block she strolled down to the near by park that was a few blocks away.

If I'm dreaming don't wanna laugh  
Hurt my feelings but that's the path  
I'll believe in  
And I know time will heal it  
If you didn't notice boy you mean everything  
Quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I'mma be ok

[Chorus:]  
Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time

Stepping into the park she looked at the scenery of the beautiful flowers growing in the late spring weather. It had started to drizzle softly as she sat down on one of the park benches as she slowly remembered the reason why she had to escape from her home, the one she shared with her supposed love of her life.

_Flashback_

_The light was bright in the living room, the couch was in the center with a coffee table in front with two arm chairs on the side the walls were painted a dark red and the furniture was pure black. The door was tossed open and a man of usual height stormed in to the room being followed by a woman of average height and long black hair well wearing a simple summer dress._

"_WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM?" he bellowed out. A look of rage matured on his usually handsome face._

"_We were talking like you where doing with Daphne, oh wait a minute no you weren't you were in the back room snogging her" she replied angrily_

"_Ok your going there, why where you alone with him on the balcony with his arms wrapped around you?"_

"_I needed to be reassured and he was there unlike you" her usual pleasant voice was rolled around in rage_

"_What did you need to be reassured about?" he roared back at her well standing not even to feet away from her face_

"_That you weren't cheating" she slowly sobbed out _

"_Then why didn't you ask me?"_

"_I did, oh god I did and all I get, for answer is no why would I do that to you, so answer me why would you do that to me" she cried out in to his face._

_Not being able to look at her weeping face he turned around and started to pace behind the couch._

"_I don't know why ok, it just happened one day after one of our fights and she was there and one thing lead to another" he replied softly in to her tearful face._

"_And you cheated on me" finishing his sentence._

"_You slept with my best friend" he roared out_

"_That was before we went out and I told you that, yet you keep bring it up" she roared back as her tears stopped out of rage_

"_Ya well it doesn't change a thing, so lets just get some sleep" he said well walk to the bed as he was opening the door when she pushed him back and whispered._

"_Get out"_

"_Excuse me?" he answered confusedly _

"_GET OUT YOU POMPUS FAKE LITTLE DICK ASSHOLE"_

"_LITTLE DICK? YOU WEREN'T SAYING THAT LAST NIGHT"_

"_YA WELL I FAKE IT, NOW GET OUT AND IT OVER"_

"_FINE YOU WEREN'T THAT GOOD ANYWAY" he replied well walking rapidly to the front door that lead to the main elevator_

"_DRACO GOT A BETTER DICK ANYWAY" she stated before the door slammed shut and she plummeted down on to the black soft carpet and started to sob heavily_

_Flashback End_

Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes I will

Walking to the lake near by she looked down at the clear water at her appearance it seemed as if she had been crying with out knowing, she looked up when she felt something fall on her head then out of no where rain started to pour heavily on the citizens of London. As the people screamed and run she stayed in that very spot just looking at the lake as the rain punched it surface. All of a sudden the rain stopped but she could see it fall but she couldn't feel it. Then she finally notice a shadow over hers and slowly turned around to face a pair of light gray eyes staring back at her green ones with that she completely at last broke down and slowly descend on the ground.

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to (yes I do)  
It'll all get better in time

Thought I couldn't live without you  
It's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
Even though I really love you  
I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to (yes I do)  
It'll all get better in time

Grabbing her before she fell he hugged her tightly making shore to keep her warm.

"I should've listen to you and stayed when you asked" she whimpered out between sobs

"I know I know" Draco replied softly while tightening his hold on her shaking body slowly turning around both of them made their way towards the exit and never look back .

_**Fin **_

_**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**_

_**THANKS AND REVIEW PLZ**_


End file.
